Current reflective display technologies struggle to provide adequate brightness over a reasonable color gamut. The performance of most color reflective displays is limited, in part, because each pixel or sub-pixel in a conventional reflective display returns light only in an intended optical band while wasting incident light in other portions of the visible spectrum. For example, a red sub-pixel may include a filter that allows reflection of incident red light but absorbs incident green and blue light. Similarly, green and blue sub-pixels may respectively include filters that only permit reflection of green or blue light and absorb other wavelengths of incident light. As a result, the intensity of the reflected light in a color display is generally reduced to only a fraction of the intensity of the incident light, e.g., less than a third of the intensity of the incident light.
Use of the same reference symbols in different figures may indicate similar or identical items.